gameofthronesfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Ian McShane
|lieu = Blackburn, Angleterre |nationalité = Britannique |job = Acteur |activité = 1962- |personnage = Ray |saisons = 6 |prem. apparition = "L'Homme Brisé" |dern. apparition = "L'Homme Brisé" |imdb_id = 0574534 |allocine_id = 39448 |twitter_user = }}Ian McShane, né le 29 septembre 1942 à Blackburn au Royaume-Uni, est un acteur, producteur et réalisateur britannique. Il interprète le rôle de Ray dans la sixième saison de Game of Thrones. Filmographie Acteur *1962 : The Wild and the Willing : Harry *1963 : Funny Noises with Their Mouths (TV) *1964 : Z-Cars (TV) : Barry *1965 : Les Filles du plaisir (The Pleasure Girls) : Keith Dexter *1966 : You Can't Win (série télévisée) : Joe Lunn *1966 : Sky West and Crooked : (Gypsie) Roibin *1966 : The Private Tutor (TV) : Frank *1967 : Wuthering Heights (série télévisée) : Heathcliff *1968 : Funeral Games (TV) : Caulfield *1969 : Mardi, c’est donc la Belgique (If It's Tuesday, This Must Be Belgium) : Charlie Cartwright *1969 : La Bataille d'Angleterre (Battle of Britain) : Sgt. Pilot Andy *1970 : Pussycat, Pussycat, I Love You : 'Fred C. Dobbs *1970 : Tam Lin (The Ballad Of Tam Lin) avec Ava Gardner, Stephanie Beacham : Tom Lynn *1971 : Freelance : Mitch *1971 : Villain : Wolfe Lissner *1972 : Whose Life Is It Anyway? (TV) : Ken Harrison *1972 : Left Hand of Gemini *1972 : La Cible hurlante (Sitting Target) : Birdy Williams *1973 : Les Invitations dangereuses (The Last of Sheila) de Herbert Ross : Anthony *1975 : Un homme voit rouge (Ransom) : Ray Petrie *1975 : Le Voyage de la peur (Journey Into Fear) : Banat *1975 : Cosmos 1999 (Space: 1999) (série télévisée) : Anton Zoref (Épisode 1-9) *1975 : The Lives of Jenny Dolan (TV) : Saunders *1977 : Racines (Roots) (feuilleton TV) : Sir Eric Russell *1977 : Jésus de Nazareth : Judas Iscariote *1977 : Code Name: Diamond Head (TV) : Sean Donavan / Father Horton / Colonel Butler *1978 : Life of Shakespeare (feuilleton TV) : Christopher Marlowe *1978 : Disraeli (feuilleton TV) : Benjamin Disraeli *1978 : Le Pirate (The Pirate) (TV) : Rashid *1979 : The Great Riviera Bank Robbery : The Brain *1979 : Le Cinquième Mousquetaire (The Fifth Musketeer) de Ken Annakin : Fouquet *1979 : Yesterday's Hero : Rod Turner *1980 : Cheaper to Keep Her : Dr. Alfred Sunshine *1980 : High Tide (TV) : Peter Curtis *1981-1982:: Magnum (2 épisodes) *1982 : The Letter (TV) : Geoff *1982 : Marco Polo (feuilleton TV) : Ali Ben Yussouf *1983 : Grace Kelly (TV) : Prince Rainier of Monaco *1983 : Bare Essence (série télévisée) : Niko Theophilus *1983 : Exposed : Greg Miller *1984 : Ordeal by Innocence : Philip Durant *1985 : A Month in the Country (vidéo) : Beliayev *1985 : Too Scared to Scream : Vincent Hardwick *1985 : Tous les fleuves vont à la mer (télésuite en 4 épisodes) : Paul Lerner *1985 : Torchlight : Sidney *1985 : A.D. (feuilleton TV) : Sejanus *1985 : Braker (TV) : Alan Roswell *1986 : Les Règles de l'art (Lovejoy) (série télévisée) : Lovejoy *1986 : Rocket to the Moon (TV) : Willy Wax *1986 : The Murders in the Rue Morgue (TV) : Prefect of Police *1987 : Grand Larceny : Flanagan *1988 : The Great Escape II: The Untold Story (TV) : Roger Bushell *1988 : Les Orages de la guerre (War and Remembrance) (feuilleton TV) : Philip Rule *1989 : Dick Francis: Twice Shy (TV) : David Cleveland *1989 : Dick Francis: In the Frame (TV) : David Cleveland *1989 : Dick Francis: Blood Sport (TV) : David Cleveland *1989 : Young Charlie Chaplin (TV) : Charles Chaplin Snr *1989 : Dallas (feuilleton TV) : Don Lockwood *1990 : Perry Mason: The Case of the Desperate Deception (TV) : 'Andre Marchand *1990 : Columbo - L'enterrement de Mme Columbo (Columbo: Rest in Peace, Mrs. Columbo) (TV) : Leland St. John *1992 : Con Man *1994 : White Goods (TV) : Ian Deegan *1995 : Soul Survivors (TV) : Otis Cooke *1996 : Madson (série télévisée) : John Madson *1998 : Babylon 5: The River of Souls (TV) : Robert Bryson, Ph.D. *1999 : D.R.E.A.M. Team (TV) *2000 : Sexy Beast : Teddy Bass *2002 : Man and Boy (TV) : Marty Mann *2002 : Bollywood Queen : Frank *2003 : Trust (série télévisée) : Alan Cooper-Fozzard *2003 : Cody Banks, agent secret (Agent Cody Banks) : Brinkman *2003 : Nemesis Game : Jeff Novak *2004 : Deadwood (série télévisée) : Al Swearengen *2005 : Nine Lives : Larry *2006 : We Are Marshall : Paul Griffen *2006 : Scoop : Joe Strumble *2007 : Hot Rod : Franck Powell *2007 : Shrek le troisième : Capitaine Crochet (voix) *2007 : À la croisée des mondes : La Boussole d'or : Ragnar Sturlusson *2007 : Les Portes du temps : Merriman Lyon *2008 : Kung Fu Panda : Tai Lung (voix) *2008 : Coraline : Mr Bobinsky (voix) *2008 : Bob l'éponge (épisode : Chers Vikings) : un viking (voix) *2008 : Course à la mort : Le coach *2009 : Kings (série télévisée) : Le Roi Silas Benjamin *2009 : Le cas 39 : Détective Mike Barron *2010 : Les Piliers de la terre (The Pillars of the Earth) (série télévisée) : Waleran *2010 : 44 Inch Chest : Meredith *2010 : L'Apprenti sorcier : Narrateur *2010 : Kung Fu Panda : Bonnes fêtes (Kung Fu Panda Holiday) : Tai Lung *2011 : Pirates des Caraïbes : La Fontaine de Jouvence (Pirates of Caribbean: On Stranger Sides) de Rob Marshall : Edward Teach / Barbe Noire *2012 : American Horror Story: Asylum (série télévisée) : Leigh Emerson (Épisodes 8 et 9) *2012 : Blanche-Neige et le Chasseur (Snow White & the Huntsman) de Rupert Sanders : Le nain, Caesar *2012 : Jack le chasseur de géants (Jack the Giant Killer) de Bryan Singer : le roi Brahmwell *2014 : Hercule (Hercules) de Brett Ratner : Amphiaraos *2014 : Salsa Fury (Cuban Fury) de James Griffiths : Ron *2014 : El niño de Daniel Monzón : l'Anglais *2014 : John Wick de David Leitch et Chad Stahelski : Winston *2015 : Ray Donovan (série télévisée, saison 3) : M. Finney *2016 : Grimsby : Agent trop spécial (The Brothers Grimsby) de Louis Leterrier : Chef du MI6 *2016 : Game of Thrones : septon Ray *2017 : John Wick 2 de Chad Stahelski : Winston *2017 : American Gods : Mr. Wednesday Producteur *1996 : Madson (série télévisée) *2009 : 44 Inch Chest (producteur exécutif) Réalisateur *1986 : Les Règles de l'art (Lovejoy) (série télévisée) en:Ian McShane de:Ian McShane ru:Иэн МакШейн Catégorie:Acteurs Catégorie:Rôle mineur Catégorie:Rôle terminé